forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.02
Dear Kings and Queens, We are proud to present the 1.02 changelog. This update will be implemented on May 29th. It features the latest bugfixes, along with some improvements and new bonus content. Have fun with the new version! Please be aware that there will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. Please see the Changelog below for a list of changes. May your quests be victorious, your plunders be fruitful and your guild members loyal! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Warriors have risen, provinces have fallen, and the cities have once again been saved from the brink of unhappiness. As Kings, your accomplishments are innumerable. Still celebrating our 1st year anniversary, we don't want you to miss all the fun, so we've added some exciting new bonus content! Unveil our new characters Industrial Age Bonus Content *Very challenging fights meant for the players at the end of the content (alternatively high negotiation costs) *8 new provinces, unlocked at the end of the INA map, with plenty of sectors *A short questline to take the players along *Fight interesting units like Rogues, Mounted Braves and Brave Warriors (both of which feature the skill “Last Stand”) *2 new province leaders (El Hacha Gonzalez and Barthelemy Philipeaux) *For the players who make it through the content: Among other nice rewards portraits of El Hacho and Barthelemy Features and Improvements *Improved unit AI: activated for all pvp fights and the campaign map for the late middle age and industrial age bonus content. *Adding loading icon to great building contributor ranking (also on pagination page flip) *Adding building era to construction menu *Changed Icon for Blueprints + Row highlighting *Implements a tooltip in the battle result screen that explains the points the player receives for the battle *Bonus Content Industrial Age *Add military unit tooltip to post-battle summary *Add "Da Vincis Demons" in the footer of forgeofempires.com *Ingame messages can only be sent if the players email adress has been confirmed *Login Page - BB-codes have to be in lower case to function *Quests - Scouting condition of the quest Expand the Empire causes confusion among players Bugfixes *Ranger encampment collect icons hardly visible *(Functionality) No tooltip appears over the envelope icon by your neighbors in the social bar *(Graphics) Tavern became transparent upon placing an expansion beside it *(Functionality) Message with more than 2 lines can be scrolled despite being entirely displayed *(Functionality) Confirmation message is lacking when inviting a player to your guild from the Global Rankings *(Functionality) The "Save Spoiled Supplies" option is missing after allowing your supplies to spoil while viewing a great buildings construction menu *Avoiding duplicate and unexpected tooltips to show up on mouse_hover by overriding the method for cityhud tooltips *Adding missing good buildings sounds (mostly are reused ones like proposed from our sound designer) *No battle result screen shown *Unit pop-ups are becoming too long and exceed the screen, making them partially invisible *Great Building - Contribution Reward for this Level - Unnecessary capitalization for "Forgepoint(s)", "Medal(s)" and "Blueprint(s)" *(Guild Forum) Adding id to bbcode elements; slightly improving styling of forum edit post by css; making sure font-size bbcode is removed on all markets to avoid bugs/misleading usability *(Text) GB Reward and Contribution reward tool-tips show inconsistency for singular and plural forms of the rewards. *(Text) - Plunder text - Height cut *Login Page - Buildings Page - "Name" in the upper row is leaving its allotted space *Message Centre - Adding extra spaces is impossible at certain times *Adding and mapping missing lancer sound files to avoid null-error and crashes *(Functionality) Unfinished Business missing from the 1st tutorial battle *INA map becomes red and unresponsive after switching maps back and forth *(UI) The Your Status Text field box contains a non-functional scroll bar *(Login Page) Missing error message when erroneous password "password" is entered at login *Landing Page - Trying to login into Beta by using the foe_flags is unsuccessful for the first time *(Campaign Map) Impossible open the campaign map - Game crash *Player trying to access GameController on master will see white page *(Landing Page) a player banned at portal gets redirected to landing page *Settings - Smoke animations - The text "(currently Industrial Age only)" is faulty *Trying to attack a sector without an army opens a pop-up that states: "you can't attack other players" *Research tree - The text "Complete Instantly" exceeds its allotted space *Friend invite mails: no unsubscribe link is displayed *Breaking too long words/strings now in main menu and building table field *(Functionality) E-mail change is unsuccessful when using Internet Explorer 7, 8, 9, or 10 (no login required during for email validation) *(Battle) Retreat from running battle does not update social bar timer *Message System: participants in message title rotate on every request *(Functionality) Artwork tooltip is not displayed when hovering the gift box *(Frontend) Forge Points Collections *Landing Page - A global banned player is not presented with the reason for his ban Category:Changelog